


Words on Your Skin

by MedicalScienceBluesBaby



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Soulmate AU, i just really wanted more love for this beautiful soul, reaper is a gift, this is terrible im sorry, your hiding from a monster okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalScienceBluesBaby/pseuds/MedicalScienceBluesBaby
Summary: When things go to hell in Olduvai, John is there to rescue you.





	Words on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is trash, but I love this character a lot and he doesn't have as much as he deserves I feel. Just, take it and go.
> 
> writing tumblr is rookiedeputy.tumblr.com

John sighed upon hearing that they had to go to Olduvai. There were many bad memories, but there were two people he feared for up there. Part of him was scared because of the past, but the other part was entirely too consumed with fear for the two most important women in his life. His sister, and his soulmate. 

His soulmate and his sister had just so happened to be stationed there, and they knew each other quite well. His soulmate was constantly talking to him about his sister through their bond, the words dancing upon his skin in her scrawled handwriting. Reaper had loved seeing it constantly and found himself thrilled to occasionally hear about how his only family was doing up there. It took a moment after he heard the news to realize that was more than likely why he hadn’t heard much from his soulmate.  
And that frightened him more than any gun ever could. 

You, his sister, and he had all been friends in school. It didn’t take long to realize that you were his soul mate, when your words about how nice his ass was appeared on his wrist in the middle of math class. In turn, he smirked and retorted back with a “not as nice as yours” while you sat in history, causing you to turn bright red and tell him to quit it before you both got in trouble for not paying attention. After that, it didn’t take long for the two of you to become lovers in an on again off again tryst.  
The on and off again had only really started when Reaper joined the marines and you got a PhD in biochemical engineering, and that was because you both had harsh pasts with trust issues from hell. Being separated almost ended your relationship more times than you could count. Now, you were in an off position, finding it easier to be separated from each other without the stress of a very long-distance relationship. 

His brain shut itself off from the past finally upon arriving at the ark. Although, it all came rushing back again once he was on the other side and saw his sister and you standing there. He’d made sure to send a mental message that you two were supposed to play it cool and casual, like you were just friends, before he made it through. Upon seeing Portman hit on you like you were nothing more than a hooker though, he damn near bit the guys head off and blew the cover.

“So, what are the pretty doctors here going to be helping us with? Strip searching?” Portman joked, eyeing the two of you up and down before John lost his cool.

“Touch either of them and I’ll have your balls in a blender.” The words slipped out before he could really think twice about what he was saying. 

You looked at him with wide eyes. Hell, even Sam looked at him like he’d grown two heads, before turning to you then back to the group in front of you and continuing the conversation.

“I’ve missed you..” Appeared on his skin, causing him to look down then back to you slowly.

“I’ve missed you too. What’s going on? What happened? Why haven’t I heard from you till now?”

You stared down at your wrist before cutting the connection off, following Sam through the building quickly. 

When John finally had to fess up to Sam being his sister, you panicked and stood behind her, trying to keep the other men in the room from finding out just who you were. 

“An old friend of mine.” He said to Duke. And even though you had been off, those words caused a tiny pang in your heart, and unbeknownst to you, his. 

You had originally plan to go with Sam and whoever else to collect the data you needed, but when finding out that “Reaper” (as you now realized was a morbid spin on his last name for a nickname) was going with her, you wanted to tuck tail and head back to Earth through the ark. Instead though, you followed the two siblings through the building. You collected the data as quickly as you could as you heard Sam talk about the corpse the team had found to her brother, then you were forced to leave. After being forced to leave and following the marine as far as you could go, you became lost at an intersection.

Well, lost was a bit of an understatement. 

You were absolutely fucking stranded and confused in the middle of the building. Without the intention to get lost, you had stopped upon hearing a screeching sound and turned around. When you turned back, they were gone, and you were alone in the middle of the hall, scared and frightened. Then the sound came again, and you ran to where you knew the nearest hiding spot would be. A lab around the corner.

You were sure this thing was following you before you heard the door shut behind you and you had locked yourself in the closet, your knees to your chest as you tried to steady your breathing, so nothing heard you. 

You opened your soul bond again, frantically telling John you needed help and screaming at him through his skin. You did your best to tell him where you were while you choked back tears of fear, trying to be as silent as you possibly could so you didn’t notify the thing that had been in the hall.

“John, please I need help. I got lost and I heard something chasing me and a screeching sound as I ran. Please, I’m in a lab on the lower level. Please you have to come get me. I’m hiding but I think it’s coming closer and I think whatever it is close by. Please, please, PLEASE you have to help me. I’m begging you.”

You finally peaked at your wrist again, in big letters on your forearm there was the phrase “Don’t move, I’m coming for you”. Reading that caused you to let out a rather loud sigh of relief, and before you realized what was happening, you heard the sound again. This time, it sounded like it was outside the lab door and it caused your blood to freeze in your veins.

Your breath stopped, and tears welled in your eyes as you waited. John had to be close by, right? How far could he have gotten in the time that you had been hiding? Thinking about it again you realized it could’ve been far, considering you were probably in hiding for 30 or so minutes and the facility on Olduvai was huge.

“John hurry! I think it’s coming back. Where are you? Please hurry!”

There was the sound again, and this time it almost tore a sob from your throat as you feared for your life. The tears spilled over as you listened and tried to consider what you wanted your last words to John to be.

Just as you were about to open the bond, the doors to the closet flew open and you screamed. Instead of god knows what grabbing you though, you felt big, steady hands wrap around your shoulders and a soothing voice talking to you.

“Hey, (y/n) it’s me! It’s John! I’m not going to hurt you.” 

You stopped, taking a deep breath and looking at him before you reached for the marine, your arms tight around his neck and hugging him as you let out a choked sob into his shoulder. You could practically feel yourself shaking from fear and you hated it, but at the same time you praised the connection as it allowed Reaper to find you faster. 

After a moment of holding you to his chest and shushing you while he rubbed your back, you stepped back and took a deep breath.

“I’ve never been so thankful for that connection until now..” You mumbled, your arms wrapped around your chest as you came down from your fear induced adrenaline. 

“Same here. What happened?” He took your hand, leading you and The Kid (who you hadn’t even seen standing behind him) out of the lab and back to the medical center where Sam apparently was. 

Silently, he listened, squeezing your hand occasionally while the other held onto his gun for safety. You babbled incoherently for a bit until you got back and realized that everyone there was staring at the two of you. After a moment you realized that your fingers were twined with his and words were appearing all over the inside of his forearm. 

Finally, you let his hand go and shut off the connection, walking back to Sam and trying to help her. The boys on the other hand were throwing questions at him and expecting him to answer them all at once. 

“Oh, shut up, all of you. Just because we work together doesn’t mean I have to tell y’all everything about my fucking life!” He snapped, causing silence to envelop the room. 

You felt the soul bond open, and stared at your wrist as you read the words appearing there.

“These motherfuckers are insistent on knowing everything in my life. I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, turning back to your work and sending him a brief “it’s fine” back his way.  
\----  
Months had passed since Olduvai, and since then you had been content to work in a new lab manufacturing medicine on Earth, and John got out of the marines with an award for his service in Olduvai and an honorable discharge. Life was semi-normal. As normal as it could get for what you two had witnessed there.

You had the day off and plopped onto your couch, eyes closed, and head tilted back to rest against the back of the couch before you felt that familiar tug at the back of your mind telling you to look at your arm. So, you did and on there was a fresh sentence there.

“Be back in a few, I’m on my way home now. Pizza for dinner?”

“God yes, I’m tired from cleaning and I want to watch a movie.”

“The last movie we tried to ‘watch’ ended with us naked on the floor of the living room. So what kind of ‘watch’ are you talking about?”

“The kind where we actually watch the movie and cuddle, you perv.”

“Look who’s talking, princess.”

You laughed, shutting the connection off and resting until you heard the door open and felt familiar lips on your forehead, causing you to open your eyes.

“Hey baby girl. Got us some food. Ready to relax?” A deep voice rumbled in your ear. 

“Yeah. Get over here and sit down.”

He chuckled, setting the pizza box on the table and picking a movie before you crawled into his lap, your face against his chest and his chin on your head as he held you close with one hand and ate with the other. 

An hour into the movie and you were dozing off, then there were words on your wrist again.

“I love you, (y/n). And I’m thankful everyday for this connection that allowed me to save you.”


End file.
